


Kalpana

by Golden_Daughter



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/pseuds/Golden_Daughter
Summary: My collection of Baahubali prompt fics.





	1. Amarendra- Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



> For @CarminaVulcana for giving me the impetus to actually write Baahubali fic.

Amarendra Baahubali was known for his good nature almost as much as he was known for his strength. Good nature notwithstanding, Baahu did get into very passionate arguments when it came to topics that seemed important to him, but only with those he was really close to.

Kattappa was the one dragged most often into Baahu’s (very persuasive, even if he said so himself) arguments, but since he hardly ever disagreed with Baahu in the first place, it was no fun debating with him.

Bhalla, on the other hand…Bhalla and Baahu had very fierce debates, almost coming to blows sometimes (it was always Bhalla who instigated it), to Gurudeva’s despair. They learnt very quickly in the Gurukulam that both the Princes of Mahishmati were formidable debaters, but they were best kept far from each other during debates.

In front of mother, though, even the worst of Bhalla’s brawls happen very civilly (for Bhalla, that is), and Baahu hides a smile.

Baahu and Devasena are the ones who argue most often, but there is an undercurrent of good-natured banter even in the noisiest of their arguments, and Baahu enjoys himself with his wife even at her most strident and imperious. He really drives Devasena to distraction with his bordering-on-obssesive care of her during her pregnancy, and she really loses her temper and unleashes it on him when she’s had enough. He looks crestfallen. Devasena realizes then that she’s hit a sore spot, but Baahu says nothing of the matter afterwards. He’s as caring as ever, as he always is, and Devasena screws up her courage a few days later and asks him about it. He looks at the floor and mumbles, “My mother died in childbirth…” Devasena argues no further. About that, at least. But they go right back to their usual bickering and Devasena feels so much better. Even as Baahu leaves for the last time (not that she knew it then) she could hear him calling out faintly “It’s a girl!” Devasena smiles. _No_ , she thinks, completing the now familiar argument in her head, _it will be a boy._


	2. Amarendra/Devasena- A watery refuge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amarendra/Devasena for the prompt- Was the water cold enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @ratnas-musings on Tumblr.

Devasena glared at her husband, who darted out of her way playfully. Her body heavy with the baby, she could hardly imitate his graceful steps. At Baahu’s side, Kumara Verma laughed. “So, the unbowed Princess of Kuntala can’t even catch a man who is deliberately being slow! Fie, Devasena, I had expected better of you.” Baahu grinned. “Kumar, it’s alright. I had believed that nothing could hinder Devasena from enjoying a hot day like this, but it seems I was wrong” he said, making a comically sad face. Devasena was incensed. As she looked around for some stress-relief (probably something to throw at her irritating husband), Baahu sighed. “And I so wished to go for a swim, cool myself down. But with my wife in this condition…” A swim? Devasena had an idea.   
She smiled sweetly at her husband, who smiled back, innocent of her plan. Kumar, however, had grown up with her and knew well enough to be suspicious of a suddenly pliant Devasena. He squinted at her.  
Devasena winked. That was enough for her childhood playmate to understand, and he inclined his head slightly to indicate his silence on the matter.  
Baahu, now that the fun was done (or so he thought), was quite the solicitous gentleman, carefully leading her to the miraculously unoccupied pond. He let go of her hand and stumbled slightly on a branch he had not noticed. Devasena seized her chance and pushed him with all her might. Baahu flailed wildly, his mouth a moue of surprise, but he could not maintain his balance, and he fell into the water with a splash.   
It was Devasena’s turn to laugh. “The water cold enough for you, Baahu? Fie, I had not thought that Mahishmati’s best warrior could be taken by surprise by a slow, pregnant woman such as I.” She arched her eyebrows, affecting surprise.  
Baahu being Baahu saw the humor in the situation and began laughing himself. It was he who had the last word however, for, in the jubilation of her triumph, she did not notice him sneaking up on her until he’d pulled her and Kumar into the water too. The water in the pond was deliciously cool and fresh.   
“The water cool enough for you, Princess?” asked Baahu cheekily. With nothing left to say, Devasena nods. Baahu grins again. Devasena joins him, as does Kumar. Together, the three of them spend a playful sunny afternoon in the cool refuge of the water.


	3. Amarendra/Devasena- Words left unsaid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @avani008 on Tumblr.

In the 25 years of hell that Bhalla had visited on Devasena, everyone said that she remained strong, unshaken. Devasena alone knew how much she had shaken, still shook. Yes, she had never lost hope that Mahendra would come back, that she would get her justice. But she had to work hard to keep a hold on her sanity.

Baahu had helped her then. Even though he wasn't physically present, she tried to keep him alive her spirit, her heart. However hard she tried, her memories of her Baahu, her Veera were turning slippery, elusive, losing themselves day by day.

Until then. Kattappa Maama's voice weaved their story in words and the memories came rushing back to Devasena. Baahu's inept acting, his steadfast courage at the first sign of adversity. Him holding her hands for the first time. Going together to Mahishmati. The Queen Mother's anger. Baahu staying by her side inspite of his mother's ire.

Maama kept speaking, and, unbidden, the montage of their marriage came to the forefront of Devasena's mind. Baahu staring into her eyes, the love he held for her clearly reflected on his face. Had they ever said "I love you" to each other? Devasena did not remember. But she did remember entwining her fingers in his, thinking _'I am his and he is mine'._

The memories kept coming. Baahu's silent grief at his family's continued rebuffs, grief that he always smothered with a smile, but was apparent to her nonetheless. The Queen Mother's simmering anger. The incident at the temple. Baahu alone believing in her innocence. Her own harsh and thoughtless words. The exile. 

Baahu was not a man of many words, but they hardly needed any to understand each other. She could read the forlorn, lost expression on his face when he stared at the edifice of the palace, where his mother was. She had offered her silent sympathy and comfort, and, for him, that was enough. 

She remembered the joy on his when he'd finally felt Mahendra moving, the exultant music he had played. The evenings spent in the sun's shadows. The last, silent goodbye kiss on her forehead. She remembered her Veera, her husband. Amarendra Baahubali.

Without her realizing, Devasena's eyes had closed. She opened them, and, for a moment, she saw her husband. The light shifted then, and Baahu's ghost became Mahendra once more.

Devasena smiled nonetheless. She had her husband where he belonged. In her heart, in her soul. She had her memories back, their words, both said and unsaid. She could begin healing now.


End file.
